


In Altissimo

by glenien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bugün konuşamayacağım."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Altissimo

Seni çalışırken izlemek, bir ayrıcalık. Bütün hareketlerinle bir resitalde gibi, insanların geriye çekilip seni izlemesinden başka bir şeye fırsat vermiyorsun. Bu, tek bir sanatçının, tek bir çalgıyla verdiği bir konser; sahne senin ve enstrümanın da zihnin. Her seferinde, her çözdüğün gizemde ayağa kalkıp alkışlamak içimden geliyor, bütün dünya bana katılmalı ve bu konseri hayranlıkla ayakta izlemeli.

Bunu sağlamak için elimden geleni yapıyorum, kalın perdelerle manşetlerin üzerini örtüyorum, fısıltılarla her hareketimi izleyen izleyicilere sert bakışlar atıyorum. Sabırlı olmalılar, görmüyorlar mı? Bütün gerçekler apaçık önlerinde, sadece bakmaları ve dinlemeleri gerek. Kocaman bir afişle, _“Her zaman ona inanacağım,”_ yazısını gözlerinin önüne asıyorum. 

Bir süre sonra hepsini unutuyorum ve alacakaranlık salonda yüzleri birbirine karışıyor, bana cesaret verircesine gülümseyen Mrs.Hudson’u seçiyorum, Sally Donovan’ın hoşnutsuz ifadesi aradan çıkıyor, Harry’nin yüzünü bile görüyorum- fakat hepsi karanlıkta kayboluyor. Sen sahnedeyken, dikkatimi başka hiçbir şeye odaklamam mümkün değil.

Kemanı eline aldığında ise çıkan sesler müzikten başka her şeye benziyor- bazen kulağıma tanıdık bir kaç parça melodi çalınıyor- _“Hepsi doğru, benim hakkımda söyledikleri.” - “Yalnız olmak beni korur.” -“Ben sahteyim.”_ – ama karmakarışık notaların arasında anlamlarını kaybediyorum. Tek duyabildiğim, tek hissedebildiğim giderek yukarı tırmanan tempo.

Sandalyenin ayakları yere sürünüyor, insanlar ayağa kalktıkça kıyafetleri hışırdıyor.

Elleri çoktan birbirine yaklaşmış, patlatırcasına alkışlamaya hazırlanıyorlar.

Aralarında karanlık yüzler de var, gereğinden fazla bir ilgiyle parmaklarının arasında kalem tutanlar, takıntılı, çılgın bir ışıkla seni süzenler... Irene Adler’in yüzü hepsinin arasında öne çıkıyor, bana gizemli, sır verircesine bir ifadeyle göz kırpıyor.

Ben sadece tek bir adamım, eski bir ordu doktoru, hepsine göz kulak olmaya çalışıyorum- fakat çok fazlalar, Sherlock- ben sen değilim, bütün ayrıntıları takip edemiyorum.

Hepsi şimdi ayakta, son perde için bekliyorlar.

Spot ışıkları üzerine yönelmiş, notaların tırmanıyor.

İçime bir korku doluyor, buradan gözlerini görebiliyorum, _“Bakışların bende olsun.”_ Gerginlikle dolular.

Son notanı çıt çıkmayan salona bırakırken çeneni kemandan kaldırarak yayı kenara fırlatıyorsun. Kolların, seyirciyi selamlamak istercesine açık.

Ayağa fırlayıp adını haykırıyorum. Keman yere düşerken tahtalar korkunç bir sesle çatırdıyor.

“Bırakın geçeyim,” diye yalvarıyorum, insanların arasından sıyrılmaya çalışarak, “Bırakın, o benim arkadaşım- lütfen...”

Alkışlar patlıyor. Çok geç. Çok geç kaldım.

Islıklar ve fırlatılan çiçekler arasında perdeler çekiliyor. Kırmızı renkleri yerdeki büyüyen gölü örtmeye yetmiyor.

Tanrım.

“John?” Ella’nın nazik tonu, beni kendime gelmeye zorluyor, “John, ne oldu?”

Gözlerimi kırpıştırıyorum. Boğazım yanıyor. Yüzümü eğiyorum ve muayanesinden dışarı, camı izliyorum.

Bugün konuşamayacağım.


End file.
